Blood of a Neko-Discontinued
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: Zeruto because I was on crack.


**Zero: **I can't belve you're doing this.

**ME:** Well, I wanted a different one. Call me weird.

**Ikuto:** Weird.

***BOTH ARE GLARING AT HER***

**ME:** Uh…..

**Ikuto:***disgruntled* NekoGirlSlut does not own me or Zero. Thank god.

**ME:** What is that suppose to mean?

**Zero:** It means you can't have us fuck in front of you for real for fun.

**ME:** Hey!

***continues indistantly….***

* * *

><p><em>Yet here was his prey. Sitting right beside him. As if that wasn't enough, Zero could now, with the due-to-hunger hightened senses, smell Ikuto's blood and the strangest fact was it smelled better then Yuki's blood...<em>

* * *

><p><em>How have I ended up here? Cross Achadimy is proubuly the creepiest school ever. To make it worse, I have to share a room...with a vampire! Oh, god get me out of here!<em>

Ikuto paused in his writing to ponder over what had happened in the last few days. He'd come to Croos Achadamy because Amu had cousen Tadase over him. Unable to stand it, he'd ran. But, tired and hungry, he'd past out on the highway. There a family of vampires had found him. They had taken him home with them. Then inrolled him in Cross in the hopes he'd get a good education. But then...He shuddered. The strange things had started happening.

_So far Zero (my room mate) hasn't bitten me and noone's noticed Yoru but... This place is creepy. And it stinks of blood! It's sick. The biggest thing that freaks me out is the irrational hate I feel towards Kaname Kuran and his sister/feiancee. How weird is that? He's marrying his sister! Can I say ew? In any case Zero Kiryu's brouther, Ichiru Kiryu, is proving to be the biggest problem. He has some sort of beiff to pick with Zero... and he's trying to get to him through me! How could two twins be so different? I don't think I could ever fight Utau but Zero's fight with Ichiru seems to be eternal. It's sick. And I _really_don't like it. I don't even know why! All in all, this is shaping up to be an interesting year..._

Ikuto smirked glumly at his own humor. It was turning out to be more then interesting. He closed his journal which had been a "fare-well" gift from his sister Utau and placed it beside him. "Yo!" He looked up, startled.

"No need to act like a skittish cat." Grumbled Zero. He sat down next to Ikuto. Ikuto emediatly scutted away. ~_Ah! Why's he hanging around me like that? Geez! This guy is creeping me out!_~ Zero sighed. He looked up through the branches. "Why do you alwas hang out under trees? It seems a bit depressing if you ask me." Ikuto looked away. He knew he wasn't blushing but he felt like it. He suddenly regreted makeing Amu blush all those times. Sence Ikuto couldn't blush, he smirked instead. "What are _you_ doing out here?" He asked hoping Zero would not dare bite him. Ikuto had been afraid of that sence he'd first arrived here. Zero glared. Not really at Ikuto. To be honest, not really at any thing at all.

"To get away from all of the algebraic nonsense the teachers are sprouting. It really is emesnsly stupid." Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Algebra? Stupid?" He shrugged. "The way they're explaining it." Ikuto laughed. Then he stoped. Huh? L-laughed? Ikuto had never laughed at algebra before. He never really laughed at anything. Certainly not when he was in such a grave situation as he was now. As far as he could tell, he was the only non-vampire that knew their secret. Thus, he kept that secret. He didn't want his blood drained...

* * *

><p>While he was still puzzling over the laughing mystery, Zero suddenly began to breathe heavly and his eyes glowed a redish color. His throat began to burn as his muscles sprun and coiled, ready to spring.<br>Yet here was his prey. Sitting right beside him. As if that wasn't enough, Zero could now, with the due to hunger hightened senses, smell Ikuto's blood and the strangest fact was it smelled better then Yuki's tasted. That was undoubtedly odd. But he couldn't dwel on it: the hunger was beginning to eat at his concious; making his thinking hazy and not at all clear. Still. He knew he could not drink this boy's blood.

He got up ubruptly and left fast. This startled Ikuto. He was not quite sure what to make of it. So he undid the string around his journal before heading after Zero.

_'Curiouser and curiouser' is what Alice would say. Me? I say 'this gets any weirder and my head is gonna explode.' Zero stopped to talk to me but didn't stay 3 minutes before running off! This is really starting to confuse me. And I have a hunch that it's only gonna get worse._

Then he rushed off after his room mate. If only someone had warned him...


End file.
